Oblivious Is Draco Malfoy
by Amanda Yates
Summary: In which Harry pines, Draco is oblivious; Blaise is smug, Hermione and Pansy plot. Post-war, ignores epilogue, DH compliant.SLASH!Harry/Draco, Blaise/Draco.


**Hello readers, so this is my first HArry/Draco fic so please be kind! **

**Disclaimer: Haha, nah, I don't own it.**

**Summary: In which Harry pines, Draco is oblivious; Blaise is smug, Hermione and Pansy plot. Post-war, ignores epilogue, DH compliant.**

**OBLIVIOUS IS DRACO MALFOY**

Harry Potter chased the criminal through the streets of Diagon Alley as he shouted for everyone to move out of his way, his wand held tightly in his hand and his auror trained legs pumping as he ran through the streets which were crowded with people coming in to buy the school supplies. He cursed as the culprit passed through the streets pushing people down and shooting stunners back at Harry all of which Harry neatly side stepped. He hated criminals who ran in the middle of a crowd, good tactic as it was on the criminal's part it was damn hard to take aim properly and curse the culprit, the chance that he may hit the others was just too much.

Suddenly the man seemed to stop and Harry saw in slow motion as he pulled someone in the street close to him and held his wand to the victim's throat. Harry cursed, this was another thing he hated about chasing criminals through a mob, there were too many people who could be used as bait and Harry forced himself to move faster as the criminal and the bait escaped into a narrow alley away from the crowd of onlookers.

As Harry stepped into the alley and saw the criminal holding the bait by an arm and digging his wand into the person's throat, Harry suddenly came to a realization of who the victim was, nobody had such an unmistakable shade of flaxen hair after all except Draco Malfoy.

Harry held his wand up as Crowley barked "Don't come near Potter, I will slice his throat with a slashing hex, I swear!"

Malfoy, Harry observed was evidently frightened and cast his eyes back and forth between Harry and Crowley, obviously the man had a strong grip on him as he was twice the size as him and Malfoy did look like a midget when in the man's arms. Harry was amused by the contrast for a minute before he shook himself and brought his focus back on the field. Unknown to the convict his auror partner Ron was advancing on them from behind and Harry just had to keep talking to distract the other man before Ron could throw a stunner which he did just that moment and the man along with Malfoy were shot into the air and hit a far wall as Ron came smirking at Harry and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

They both heard a groan and turned around to observe Malfoy trying to extricate himself from the man's stubby arms with effort. Harry went forward and frowned when he noticed the state Malfoy was in, he was wearing dirty robes for one which shocked Harry to no end as he had always seen Malfoy perfectly put together when they were in Hogwarts, even during the war and then he looked pale and sickly and his blond hair was not jelled back but fell over his eyes and face, although the last one was an improvement from his severe hairstyle at Hogwarts. Malfoy was also impossibly thin and finally he managed to move away from the man and stood, he was a head shorter than Harry and this made Harry pleased to no end as he had finally grown taller after the war with his auror training.

Malfoy nodded to him and then to Ron saying "So the Savior saves the day again" in his unmistakable Malfoy drawl.

Harry snorted, that drawl grated on his nerves and he shouldn't have expected Malfoy to say thank you he supposed, after all Malfoy was right git.

"Incarcerous" Harry bound Crowley with the ropes and saw Malfoy seeing his wand with a longing look in his eyes that made something coil in Harry's stomach, he had never known Malfoy's eyes could be so expressive and then Harry remembered why the look was there in the first place, Malfoy was not allowed to use a wand anymore and his wand had been snapped into two by the Wizengamot at the end of his trial. Unbidden to him, Harry felt a feeling of sympathy stir in him as he imagined how it must be like for someone like Malfoy who'd been born a pureblood to live without magic.

Ron glared at Malfoy harshly and said "What are you waiting around for ferret? Aren't you going to run with your tail between your legs? Or are you waiting for scraps?"

Malfoy snapped his head back and glared at Ron and Harry was sure that the blond was going to say something insulting and this was going to escalate into a fight Malfoy would not win when Malfoy only bit his lip and turned away to leave and Harry stared after his disappearing behind, absently he noticed that it was a very nice behind.

"Mate, your staring at Malfoy's arse!" said Ron blatantly and Harry looked back at Ron stunned.

"I was not!" he protested.

"You were too, you know mate I'm alright with you being gay and all but Malfoy? Really?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and said "No Ron, I was not staring at Malfoy's arse, let's get Crowley out of here, I want to go home."

Ron decided not to pursue the topic any longer but resolved to discuss this with Hermione as they rounded up Crowley and apparated out of Diagon alley.

Later that night when Harry was alone in Grimmauld place his head began to swim with images of Draco Malfoy, he had not seen Malfoy in three years, the last time he had seen him was at the end of his trial in Wizengamot and Malfoy had looked sullen and defeated as he walked out and the press had written article after article about the disgraced Malfoy family. His mother and Draco were left to go free but Harry knew most people still wanted revenge and Malfoy was an easy target without a wand. As Harry slept he was haunted by dreams of grey longing eyes and evidently he woke up with a raging hard on.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Crowley's capture and there were no interesting cases in the Auror department and Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron along with Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean and George for their monthly reunion.<p>

"And then he was throwing up like mad and I told him I'd warned him against taking that particular plant but did he listen, no" Neville was saying something about his Herbology mastery programme and the guy he worked with, everyone laughed and Harry smiled content to see all his friends happy and settled after the war, this was what had kept him going through those dark and dim days of the war.

"Ginny, think you'll win the game for the Magpies against Falcons at the end of the season?" asked Ron as he wound his arms around Hermione who was sipping her butterbeer and observing Harry with a sharp look which made Harry squirm slightly in his seat.

"We're practicing and I do hope I'll be able to beat Martha, a right bitch that one but one hell of a seeker!"

Ginny was a Professional Quidditch player, seeker to be exact and played for the Montrose Magpies ever since she had left Hogwarts. Harry was happy to see her resume her relationship with Dean, after all it could have been a messy break up when he'd confessed to her that they would never work after a year of dating her. Ginny had only shrugged and said that she had known it wasn't working out and that she suspected Harry might not really be interested in girls. Harry had denied it vehemently at the time until he had gotten drunk and shagged the first bloke available of course and then he could deny it no longer.

He had been trying to avoid it from the moment he stepped into the Leaky but Hermione caught his arm at the bar where he had gone to get a refill and made him sit in a bar stool. "You've been awfully quiet today"

"It's nothing Hermione, just a lot of paperwork"

"I heard you met Malfoy" said Hermione with a side long glance at Harry who sighed and nodded.

"I guess Ron told you about it"

"Yes, do you know what happened to him after the trial?" Hermione was keeping the conversation light but Harry knew what she was getting at but was content to ignore it until she brought it on and then he could shoot her down saying no.

"No, he didn't look like before but he's still a right git" for some reason Harry had been unable to forget about Malfoy and kept having entirely inappropriate dreams about him every night and he tried to prevent flushing as Hermione had an eye for those sort of things.

"Well I wouldn't expect him to look like before, their properties and money were seized by the ministry for war reparations after all" said Hermione frowning in disapproval.

"What?" asked Harry surprised.

"Oh honestly Harry, it was all over the Daily Prophet at the time after his trials, he must be literally broke!"

"I don't read the Daily Prophet, you know that!" said Harry and then hesitated before adding "He did seem sickly though and he's not allowed a wand"

"That must be tough, after all there are many who are after his hide."

Harry scrutinized her with a look before saying, "You know something right? Something more…."

Hermione licked her lips and sighed before nodding and saying "He was beaten up pretty badly several times after the war and 's does not accept former death eaters so Blaise treats him on these occasions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry with a look of mild betrayal and ire.

"I didn't think you'd want to know" replied Hermione slowly as she sipped her butter beer.

Harry looked incredulously at Hermione before saying "Of course I'd want to know, he's….he doesn't deserve it."

"Of course he doesn't deserve it but that hardly matters, these people want revenge Harry and people are hardly rational while wanting revenge!"

Harry was outraged, hadn't he fought this war for the very purpose of peace, so that these prejudices could come to rest and that people would stop terrorizing each other and causing pain but no, that had not happened, what had happened was so far from what he had envisioned, now the purebloods were resented among the ministry instead of the muggleborns. It wasn't outright or obvious but there was a subtle hint in the way people regarded purebloods with caution and contempt.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and then asked "So Zabini is still sticking up for the ferret eh?"

Hermione laughed before saying "Of course he's sticking up for the ferret Harry, not all Slytherin's are self absorbed and Blaise and Malfoy had been friends ever since they were in diapers."

Something began to claw in his belly that very distinctly reminded him of the time he had been after Ginny in his sixth year and he shook his head to dispel the feeling but it wouldn't go away, it would not do for him to be jealous of Zabini over Malfoy of all people.

"So what does he do if his galleons were all stolen by the ministry?" asked Harry in what he hoped was a casual disinterested tone.

Hermione smiled secretively in her mind as she answered "He works for Ollivander and has a part time job in Flourish and Blotts as a librarian"

"Ollivander? He let Malfoy work for him?" asked Harry in apparent shock.

Hermione nodded, "It seems when he was locked up in the Manor's dungeons by the dark lord Malfoy was the one to offer him and Luna food and information about the war although he couldn't let them escape."

"Hmm, you seem to know an awful lot about him Mione" said Harry as he contemplated all this new information on his one time high school nemesis.

"Not really, Blaise just never stops talking about him" Hermione finished and stood up as Harry followed her feeling an irrational bout of envy towards Zabini no matter how many times he convinced himself that it did not matter.

_**Read and Review!**_

_**I haven't decided if this should be a threesome or just Harry/Draco, I like Harry and I also like Blaise but I've never written a threesome so…..I don't know at the moment!**_

_**I'd be very very happy if you leave me a review!**_


End file.
